


Liquified

by HarleysLittleMonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Begging, Bratting, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Humiliation, Mommy Kink, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Games, Sexual Tension, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysLittleMonster/pseuds/HarleysLittleMonster
Summary: You bet that Bellatrix really didn't have that much power over you.You were wrong.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 185





	Liquified

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a sex dream :)

In your mind, there hadn't been any explicit _downside_ to challenging her.

She had laughed, a very familiar playful cackle thick with confidence, claiming with so much assurance that you'd fall to your knees for her with one _word-_ no, one _look._

You had looked Bellatrix right in the eye and smirked at her: _"Bet."_

She had given you one look, as promised: her chin raised, red lips pursed before forming a subtle pout, eyes half lidded and stuck on yours, eyebrow raised ever so slightly and you could hear her voice in your head saying, _'Oh **really**_ _now?'_

You stood your ground, though, a twitch in your thigh attracting her attention. But no matter how hot you found her look to be, you still held your arms crossed over your chest and didn't fall.

Bellatrix's eyebrow raised higher, head turning slightly to the side as if to say that you had one more chance. _"Kneel,"_ she said lowly, drawing the word out.

Your thighs pressed together this time, your lip trembling as you suppress a whimper, a small squeak sounding from your throat instead. But, after clearing your throat, you smirked again and said, "No."

To your surprise, Bellatrix didn't growl or grab your neck, she _grinned._ Tongue running along her top row of teeth, eyes narrowing, it was the most predatory you had ever seen her, and it sent a shudder up your spine. 

"Fine," she said, taking a seat by the nearby dining table and crossing her own arms over her chest. She sat up straight, both feet on the floor.

"What?" You made a confused face at her smugness, your hands falling to your sides beside your skirt.

"Fine," she repeats, patting her lap with one hand and chuckling. "I know that if you want me to touch you, which you do, you'll come and straddle my lap like the natural slut you are."

Your cheeks were already pinked by this point, but now darkened, your back straight and fists clenched at your sides. "I..." you stammered- you wanted to win this play fight but your heat was stronger, pulling you towards the older woman.

You had pout and grumbled to yourself about her being unfair before taking a step forward, but Bellatrix held her palm out, a gesture to stop you. "Ah," she tutted, "Crawl."

You took a shaky breath, whimpering as you could feel your panties already wet. But you obeyed the direction, lowering yourself to the ground on your hands and knees, and began to crawl.

_"Good girl,"_ Bellatrix purred, petting your head once you had knelt at her feet. You leaned into her touch, a loving warmth mixing with your core's pulsing.

"Come to Mommy," she said in the same tone, patting her lap again. Face flushed and lip between your teeth, you obey her call and straddle her.

She hummed, her hands finding your hips and resting there. "Just as I said..." she grinned in triumph, her thumbs stroking your flesh under your shirt. "A perfect, natural little _slut."_

You whimpered at Bellatrix's words, grinding yourself down against her in a plea for contact. Her mouth found your neck, lips dragging along your skin until they found a pulse point and sucked _hard._

One hand gripped your hip tighter while the other moved down, under your skirt and along the inside of your thigh until fingertips met wet lace.

"No teasing, Mommy, _please,"_ you beg, a yelp leaving your lips when she bit your new hickey. In a second, the heavenly mouth was gone, replaced by her spare hand, grip tight around your throat.

"I will tease you whenever I like," Bellatrix chuckled darkly against your ear, her voice low and making you shiver. "Because you are my fuckpet, a _toy_ to be played with, and you love _every fucking second_ of it."

The moan that ripped from your throat was _filthy,_ pleading, primal. Skilled fingers moved your ruined panties to the side and their tips traced your labia, playing with your wetness, making you grind desperately and whine like a puppy.

"Such a needy little whore..." Bellatrix moans as she slides two fingers into your heat, feeling you contract around her. She begins to thrust, curling them upwards and reveling in your cry when she does. 

_"Oh right there!"_ flew from your lips as your back arched, her digits pressing deeper against that perfect spot.

"Right there? That's your spot?" Bellatrix taunted you with a breathy voice, positioning her thumb to rub against your engorged clit with every thrust of her wrist. 

You mewled in pleasure as her pace increased in speed, pausing to slide a third finger into you before moving even faster. 

"Yes Mommy," you gasped, hips rocking as you feel the heat overwhelming your body as you get close.

"If you want to cum, kitten, you'll have to beg," Bellatrix chuckled, pausing to rake her teeth against the shell of your ear as her thumb stroked your clit faster, "Beg Mommy to cum like the perfect little slut you are."

_"Please,"_ you whimper, "please Mommy can I cum?" 

Bellatrix moaned and placed a kiss to your cheek. "Yes my dirty little kitten, cum for me."

A loud cry of pleasure rang about the room as you gushed around your lover's fingers, your orgasm making your body stiffen and then tremble as you clung to her shoulders. Every wave made you twitch and moan as you came down from your high.

As you panted in her lap, leg still twitching, Bellatrix chuckled, and then pressed a kiss your lips. She raised her dripping fingers to her mouth and licked off some of your essence, grinning, "See sweetling, I not only can make you kneel, but can make you _melt."_


End file.
